Don't Wanna Lose You Now
by Soharu
Summary: It was the end of her life, and his. He couldn't live without her. He was sure to go crazy. SONGFIC. My first songfic actully. So enjoy!


**Ok guys I made my first song fic, hope you like it. Told ya I wasn't giving up! Oh by the way, this song is 'Don't wanna lose you now' by the Backstreet Boys. And no I don't care for them much but my younger cousin loves them so this is in her honor!**

The field was covered in blood. The bodies of innocent bystanders scattered across the once fresh grass plains, brave heroes battled to the death and brought down there most malevolent and hated foe with them. Only they survived. And he wasn't going to lose her.

_I never thought that I would lose my mind_

_That I could control this_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger than you, baby_

In the middle of the battle ground, the two sat together, covered in blood. He held her close. He couldn't lose her, she was his life, she was his savor, and without her he would have died years ago. "Inu…yasha..." He looked at her blood stained face and into her loving but pain filled eyes. "Y-yes Kagome, I'm here…" She forced a smile. "I k-know, Inuyasha," she stopped as she winced in pain, "I won't m-make it, you know that."

He hugged her closer minding her wounds. "No! Don't say that! You'll be fine; I'll take care of you!" Kagome started to cry. She didn't want to leave him but she knew, she had to go, no matter how much she didn't want to leave her one love.

_Girl if only I knew what I've done_

_You know, so why don't you tell me_

_And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun_

_To show how much I care_

She raised a hand to meet his smooth creek. He cuddled into her hand. "Inuyasha, I've wanted to t-tell you for so long," she cried, "I love you Inuyasha! God I love you so much!" It was his turn to cry. "I-I love you too Kagome more than you know…" He looked down at the hole in her gut. '_Damn that Naraku!'_

Kagome winced in more pain as she let her hand drop from his cheek. "Kagome we have to get you to Kaede, she'll know what to do" He started to pick her up, when she screamed in pain. "It hurts Inuyasha! Don't!" He slowly put her down. He felt helpless. "What do we do…" She shook her head. "I can't do it, I'm sorry" He hugged her close and wept. Her breathing started to slow.

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_No no, or ever again_

"Kagome, Kagome!" he cried. "Don't go to sleep, you got to stay awake, please!" He shook her gently. She opened her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, I love you, please forgive me"

_I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay_

_It's burning within me_

_The fear of losing_

_Of slipping away_

_It just keeps getting closer, baby_

And just like that, she was gone. "…No, no Kagome you can't leave me, please don't leave me!" he begged. But she was already gone. The love of his life gone.

_Whatever reason to leave that I've had_

_My place was always beside you_

_And I wish that I didn't need you so bad_

_Your face just won't go away_

That was the end of her life, and his. He couldn't live without her, it was impossible. He had nobody, they were all gone, his family, his friends and now the center of his world.

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_No no, or ever again_

Hours passed. He never left that spot. He had stopped crying but was in a trance staring at Kagome, but through her. '_Gone…she's gone.'_ That was all he thought. It was night. The sky was clearer than ever, a truly beautiful night, but he didn't care. He didn't care if the end if the world was 1 minute away. The slight breeze woke his senses. '_I'd better get them out of here' _He gathered Kagome's lifeless body and walked to where the rest of his pack fell in battle. Miroku had protected Sango when Naraku shot a tentacle at her. The only problem was the tentacle went through him and her.

_I never thought that I would lose my mind_

_That I could control this_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger than you_

So now there lay Sango and Miroku in a bloody heap. God only knows where there weapons were. Another tear slid down his cheek going unnoticed by him. He started to head towards the village when he was the bodies of Kilala and Shippou. They had gone in rage when Sango and Miroku died and tried to attack Naraku alone, well… look where that got them.

_Don't want to lose to loneliness_

He closed his eyes and continued to walk towards the village. He didn't know what he was going to do. They were the only real family he had since his mother died. He was sure to go crazy.

_Girl I know we can win_

The next day, they were all buried. Sango in her village, Miroku was buried where his father was swallowed up by the wind tunnel, Kilala was with Sango in her village, Shippou was with his father and mother. And his beloved Kagome was buried next to Inuyasha's mother. Now there he sat, in front of his loves grave. The wind blowing his hair. He placed fresh flowers on his mothers grave and new ones on Kagome's. "I love you Kagome" he whispered, "you were my best friend, my savior, my love, my soul mate" He lowered his head as he began to cry for the millionth time. '_Goodbye Kagome'_

_Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no_

The next few years were uneventful he visited his friends graves monthly and prayed every time. He placed flowers on there graves weekly. 7 years after there deaths he died. Of loneliness, mostly he just made the wrong move in battle and got hit. As he died, he smiled. '_I'm coming Kagome'_ As soon as he lost consciousness, he was running down a dark tunnel and into a bright light. And standing there was his pack and family. Sango with her bright friendly smile and a meowing Kilala on her shoulder. Miroku with his welcoming grin. Shippou bouncing up and down laughing with his parents beside him. And on the side stood his mother and father looking at him with pride. And in front of the group was Kagome, as beautiful as ever.

He smiled as she came running into his arms. He would never lose her, never again.

_Never again_


End file.
